


Pearl Bracelets

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evans Sisters, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sister love, Sisters, Weddings, bridesmaids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: It's Petunia's wedding and the only thing Lily should be feeling is happiness... right?





	Pearl Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/gifts).



"Well, Lils, I suppose we'd better take our seats… Lily?"

Lily ignored James' tug on her sleeve, her eyes focused on the large, sandstone building across the lawn. It was a magnificent structure, with vines curving up the outside. The inside—or what she had been able to see of it before being promptly ordered out—was even more lovely, with marble floors and crystal chandeliers dripping from the high ceilings. It was the perfect place for any bride and her bridesmaids to get ready, and it was certainly everything that her sister had dreamed of.

"Lily? Come on, if we're not quick, we might have to sit up front."

Blinking, she turned back to her fiance and punched his forearm.

"I want to sit up the front," she said.

James rolled his eyes. "As I feared."

Even so, he linked his arm through hers and led her up the aisle. As she passed the chairs draped in white fabric, she couldn't help the anxiousness overtaking her stomach. She should have been walking up the aisle with James, yes, but the pair of them should have been donned in the salmon-pink dress and cummerbund the bridal party would be wearing. They should have been walking in time to the music, not stopping at the second line of chairs from the front—the first being filled with cardboard labels proclaiming 'Reserved for the _family_ of the bride'.

Lily's mother smiled at her, her eyes apologetic, as they took their seats behind her.

"I can ask Uncle Arthur if he wants to swap," she said, looking at the balding man sitting beside her. He was already starting to doze off, his head lolling onto his shoulder. "I don't think Petunia would mind the change."

She waved her mother off, however, and smiled. "No, no, we're fine here."

Her mother gave her a sad smile and nodded. They both knew that Petunia really would mind any change to the seating plan.

There wasn't any time to argue, anyway. As the remainder of the guests took their seats, the first chords of 'You Light Up My Life' began to play. Lily's head swivelled to the end of the carpeted aisle and she stood. Craning her neck past the dozens of wide-brimmed hats behind her, she tried to get a glimpse of the bridal party.

This was it, the day her sister got married. The day that she and Petunia had planned since they were little girls. The day that, had fate not intervened, she was supposed to be a bigger part of.

* * *

_**March 1965** _

"No, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you?" Petunia placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "The dance comes first, then the cake is cut."

Lily rolled her eyes. Her sister stormed over and snatched the plastic toy serving spoon from her hands and placed it on the table next to their equally plastic cake. Then, grabbing her arm, she dragged her into the centre of the living room.

"Now, put your arm around my waist and do not step on my feet this time," Petunia said.

Huffing, Lily crossed her arms. "Why do I have to be the groom? You _always_ get to be the bride."

Petunia grabbed her hands and placed them on her hips. "Because the shoes wouldn't fit you, and you're not allowed to wear heels anyway."

Lily looked down at her sister's feet. Their mother's white shoes were slipping off Petunia's feet as she shuffled around, the small, flat heel stamping the carpet.

"You're not allowed to, either," Lily said. Then, giggling as Petunia stumbled a little, she added, "When I have my wedding, my shoes are going to be much higher."

"They won't be as high as mine," the blonde said.

"Well, when I get married, all my bridesmaids are going to wear pretty pink dresses."

Stumbling again, Petunia huffed and dropped her hands. Wrinkling her nose, she said, "Pink is such an ugly colour; green would suit you better. Besides, it doesn't matter what colour you pick as long as they're not blue; blue is my colour."

"What if I change my mind, though?" Lily said.

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Then pick another colour. Besides, both pink and blue would clash horribly with your hair."

Lily opened her mouth to say that she wouldn't be the one to wear blue as her wedding dress would, of course, be white. Another thought occurred to her, however, and her lip began to quiver.

"But, Tuney, won't I—I thought that m-maybe…"

"What?"

"Won't I be your bridesmaid?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Duh, of course you will be."

"But then won't I look bad in blue?"

"Oh." Petunia's face fell. It soon brightened again, though, as she shook her head and grabbed Lily's hand again. "Well, I'll just have to think of another shade of blue or something. Or we'll colour your hair."

Lily giggled as Petunia spun her around. "I can't wait 'til I get married."

"Me neither. Now come on, concentrate; we need to practice the waltz."

* * *

Lily watched as the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Their hair was pulled up in tight chignons, a large, salmon-pink bow tied to the back. Their dresses were in the same ghastly shade of pink, complete with puffy sleeves.

She scowled and looked down at her own dress. It was a nice, pale blue—Petunia's favourite colour. It didn't clash too much with her fiery auburn hair like the salmon-pink probably would have. Even so, she wouldn't have complained if it meant that she got to walk down the aisle with her sister.

When she looked back up, it was in time to see the maid of honour heading towards her. The girl's blonde hair shone in the sunlight as she strutted down the aisle, a bouquet of peach-coloured roses clutched in her long, sharp talons. When she passed Lily, her painted lips twisted into a smirk and she gave her a wink.

Lily's cheeks grew red and her breathing became heavier. The position of maid of honour was supposed to go to the bride's best friend, if not her sister. Debbie had been neither to Petunia—not like Lily always had.

* * *

_**September 1965** _

"Tuney? Is that you? I've set up the living room and—" Lily froze as she rounded the corner, her eyes growing wide.

Her sister was hanging her school bag up on the hook, her shoes already neatly placed by the front door. Her mother was in the kitchen fixing a snack, but Petunia wasn't alone. Standing next to her, big blue eyes surveying the foyer, was a shorter blonde girl.

"Who's this?" Lily asked.

Petunia looked at her and sighed. "My friend, Debbie. I already told you about her."

"Yes, but what is she doing here?"

"She's come over to play." Petunia then turned to the girl and grinned. "Come on, let's go to ou—er, my room."

Petunia ran up the stairs and Debbie followed. When the blonde walked past, however, she brushed Lily's shoulder, stopping only to poke her tongue out.

Lily frowned and crossed her arms. She hadn't minded her sister having a friend at school, but this was _her_ house. She didn't want the girl anywhere near her sanctuary, and she certainly didn't want her going into her and Petunia's bedroom. With the thought of Debbie rummaging through her toys, Lily unfolded her arms and ran up the stairs after them.

They were already in the bedroom, giggling, by the time she got up the stairs. Lily stood in the doorway, watching as Debbie plopped down onto Petunia's bed. Immediately, the sheets and quilt wrinkled up. Lily waited for her sister to tell the girl off, as she always did whenever Lily accidentally messed up the beds, but Petunia simply smiled.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Petunia asked.

Debbie shrugged. She was holding Petunia's doll, Lulu, her fingers raking through the smooth, blonde hair. Lily's gaze turned to her own bed and her heart leapt to her throat. Her bear, Rupert, wasn't propped up against the pillow as he usually was. Her head swivelled back to Debbie to see if perhaps she had already stolen the toy, but the girl's backpack was still sitting in the foyer.

"How about we play dress-ups? I got a whole trunk of clothes for my birthday," Petunia said.

Lily sighed, Petunia's words jogging her memory. Of course, she had put Rupert in the living room earlier that afternoon in preparation for their games. She had even struggled for quite a bit as the bear's little top-hat refused to stay on top.

Perhaps she had judged Debbie too quickly. Maybe, just maybe, the girl wouldn't be too bad to play with. Another guest at the wedding might even be fun.

"That sounds fun!" Lily said, a grin on her face. "I've got everything set up."

Her grin faded just as quickly as it came, however, as both girls' eyes turned to her.

"Lily, you're not allowed to play with us. Mum already promised that she'd keep you out of our way today," Petunia said.

"But we always play weddings. That's our game," Lily said, her eyes locked onto Petunia.

The girl's cheeks now had a faint tinge of pink, but Lily had the sinking feeling that it wasn't because the girl felt guilty.

Petunia shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow?" she asked, turning back to Debbie and rolling her eyes.

Lily folded her arms. "This is my room, too."

Debbie sighed and got off the bed. Walking over to the door, she not-so-gently pushed Lily back out into the hallway. Before she could protest, the girl slammed the door in her face.

Lily huffed and tried to open the door. Debbie must have been holding the handle on the other side, though, for it would not budge. Lifting her small hands, she went to pound on the door, but a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come on, you can help me bake some cookies," her mother said when she turned around.

Glancing back at the door, she sighed and nodded. She couldn't believe that Petunia had replaced her like that.

As her mother led her away, her only hope that she'd get her sister back was when she heard Debbie say, "Finally. Er, maybe we could play something else though? Dress-ups is a little babyish, don't you think?"

*

"Alright, girls, it's well past your bedtime," their mother said.

Lily sighed; it had been a long day. The only good thing that had happened was when Debbie had left straight after dinner. At least now she could go to bed and in the morning, everything would be alright.

As she got up and began to head out of the living room, their mother turned to Petunia.

"So, did you and Debbie have a nice time today?" she asked.

Her sister nodded. "Yeah, it was really fun. Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

Lily paused in the doorway, still facing the room. Her heart began to beat quicker.

"What's that, dear?" their mother asked.

"Could Debbie come over again on Saturday? Maybe sleepover, too?" Petunia asked.

Lily licked her lips, praying that their mother would say no. However, the traitor smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I think that would be wonderful! I'll call her mother tomorrow morning and arrange it."

 _No, no, no!_ Lily's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. Running from the room and up to her bedroom, she flung herself onto her bed. How could her mother let that girl back into the house? How could Petunia?

As she hit her hands against her ruffled pillow, the tears streaming down her face, her sister entered the room.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" she asked, climbing into her own bed.

Normally, Lily would've giggled at her sister using such a naughty word like 'knickers.' This time, however, she simply glared at the girl before climbing under her sheets. She pulled them over her head, blocking out Petunia.

"Don't talk to me," she said, her words coming out slightly muffled.

"Honestly?" Petunia said.

Lily shook her head, even if Petunia wouldn't actually see her doing so. The room went quiet for a moment, the only sound the occasional sniffle from her side of the room.

After what felt like ten minutes, she soon felt the side of her bed sink. The sheets covering her tear-stained face were tugged down, and Petunia's smiling face came into view. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, still not ready to talk, and Petunia sighed.

"This isn't about me having a friend over, is it?" she asked.

Lily shook her head again. "No."

"Lily—"

Huffing, she opened her eyes. "Fine, yes. Why'd you have to bring her here? I thought _I_ was your friend."

Petunia gave a small laugh. "You are my friend, but I also have other friends. Especially at school."

"I could come to big school early and then you won't need anyone else."

"You're too young." Lily pouted, and Petunia quickly added, "But one day, when you're older, you'll have friends of your own. Probably hundreds of them."

"I won't want any," Lily said.

Her sister was still smiling. Lifting up the sheets, she climbed in next to Lily. Lily wiggled over a bit, the temptation to push her sister away rapidly fading. She rolled over onto her side instead, and soon Petunia began to draw on her back with her finger.

"Look, I may have friends, but you'll always be my best friend. In fact, you're already my sister, and that's even better than a best friend."

Lily sniffed and rolled back over to look at Petunia. "How?"

Petunia raised her eyebrows. "Well, can friends have sleepovers every night like we can?"

Lily shook her head, a smile growing on her face. "No…"

"And can they stay up late after our parents have gone to bed and play games?"

This time, she gave a little giggle. "No…"

Petunia winked at her. "Exactly."

Lily tried to return the gesture, but both eyes closed at once. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she gave up and said, "Okay, but if Debbie sleeps over on Saturday, she's not having my bed."

Petunia snorted. "Of course not; anyone who doesn't like playing dress-ups has to sleep on the floor."

Lily giggled. She still wasn't thrilled about Debbie, but as long as she didn't steal her sister away from her that often, it didn't matter too much.

* * *

Lily took deep breaths as she watched Debbie take her place at the front with the other bridesmaids. She didn't really know the other two girls, but they were probably some random coworkers Petunia had only known for several months. They had introduced themselves the night before at the rehearsal dinner, but all three of the women had soon started jabbering on about the oh-so-wonderful hen's night Debbie had planned.

Of course, from what Lily had been told—her actual attendance at the event prevented when Debbie had no choice but to schedule it during the school term—it was nothing like what she would have planned. Rather than a quiet kitchen tea and pampering, Debbie had taken her sister to her very first nightclub, and the shenanigans had gone on from there.

Shaking her head, she tried to forget about the girl and what she missed out on. It didn't matter anymore. The music had stopped and now the traditional wedding march was playing, and soon, her sister would be walking down the aisle.

In front of her, her mother jostled her uncle awake. He gave a loud snort and quickly sat up, a dopey smile on his face. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the aisle, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sister.

Her father was at the end of the aisle, tears in his green eyes. Lily gave him a small smile, but her eyes soon turned to Petunia. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the puffy white gown and lace veil.

As she watched the girl start to walk down, she couldn't help but think how beautiful her sister looked. The smile she wore lit up her entire face, and through the sheer veil, her hazel eyes sparkled.

Unfortunately, the queasy feeling in her stomach reared its ugly head again. The dress wasn't exactly a style that suited Petunia's tall frame, and the peach coloured sash around her waist did nothing for the girl's figure. If Lily had been allowed to be involved more, she would have been able to pick out the dress that suited her sister best.

* * *

_**August 1970** _

"I give up! Petunia, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes with or without you."

Lily watched as her mother threw her hands up in the air and stormed down the hallway. From behind the guest bedroom door—or rather, Petunia's new room—she could hear things being thrown around.

She took a deep breath and, after rapping her knuckles against the door three times, pushed it open. Petunia was standing in the middle of the room, her ruddy cheeks stained with tears. A few strands of blonde hair stuck to them, but the girl didn't bother wiping them away. Instead, she picked up a dress from the bed, held it in front of her, and then tossed it to the floor with all her other pieces of clothing.

"Tuney?"

"Get out, freak. Isn't summer over yet?" The girl walked over to her wardrobe. Picking out a frilly yellow dress, she took one look at it and stomped her foot. "Why is everything so ugly!"

Lily sighed and walked over to her sister's bed. Picking up a blue dress, she held it out to her sister.

"This is pretty, and it brings out your eyes. I'm sure you'll look the most beautiful at the party tonight," Lily said.

Petunia whipped around, her eyes narrowed. "Why would you care?"

Blinking, Lily took a step back. "I want you to be happy, Tuney."

Her sister snorted. "I doubt that."

Even so, she snatched the dress from Lily and walked over to her dresser. Peering into the small mirror sitting on top, she held the dress to her body and chewed her lip.

"Alright, I'm putting this one on. Now get out so I can change."

Lily held her hands up and left the room. She had barely taken a step into the hallway when the door slammed behind her.

Her mother trudged back up the stairs, car keys in her hand. "Is she ready yet?"

Lily smiled. "She's just getting dressed now."

Her mother nodded and went to walk back down, but quickly turned around. "Did you see her?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yep; I helped her pick out her dress."

Her mother beamed. "Oh, I'm so glad you two are—oh! Petunia, dear, you look wonderful!"

Petunia stood in her doorway, the blue dress on. Lily had to agree with her mother; Petunia really did look wonderful. If only the girl would smile, the look would be complete.

"My hair is awful," she moaned.

Her mother leant forward and brushed her sister's hair off her face. It still held a few curls, but the strands around her face were a little wet. "You just need a ribbon, that's all."

"I don't have any."

Lily smiled. "I have the perfect one that would match… if you want it."

With a sniffle, Petunia nodded. "Okay."

Their mother continuing grinning at them as she walked down the stairs. "I'll start the car."

Lily headed to her room. Before she entered it, however, she heard Petunia call her name.

"Lily?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," Petunia said with a small smile.

Lily gave her a nod. "You look really pretty."

* * *

No, she wouldn't ruin her day. Lily squashed down the jealous feeling in her stomach and placed a real smile on her face. Petunia looked happy, and that was all that mattered.

When Petunia walked past, her gaze was focused on the front. It only diverted when she smiled quickly at her mother before looking back at Vernon.

Lily turned her eyes to the beefy man, grimacing at the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. She couldn't say she really cared too much for the man—especially when Debbie was the person who introduced him to Petunia at work.

Perhaps if Lily had been able to spend more time with her sister, then maybe she would have been able to find a better man for her. Maybe, she would have been standing up there with her—and not Debbie—as the bridesmaid she should have been.

* * *

**_**July 1971** _ **

Lily tiptoed across her sister's room and peered over the girl's heaving shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Petunia dropped her pencil and covered her book with her arms. It was too late, though, as Lily had already seen the heart encircled name she had been crossing out.

'"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Come on, Tuney, Tommy isn't worth your tears," Lily said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

The girl shook it off and scraped back her chair. "It's none of your business. Now get out."

"Please, you can tell me."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Oh, can I, now?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she walked over to her bed. Flopping down, she buried her head in her hands.

"Tuney?" Lily walked over to the bed and sat down.

Hesitating, she placed a hand on the girl's trembling shoulders. This time, Petunia didn't shake it off, and Lily rubbed circles on her back.

"Tommy called m-me a-a—a horse face," Petunia said.

Lily frowned; Petunia was the prettiest girl she knew. Brushing her sister's hair from her face, she gave her a hug.

"You're beautiful."

Petunia shook her head. "You're just saying that so I don't hate you anymore."

Lily pulled away and locked her gaze with Petunia. "You hate me?"

The girl blinked back a few tears. After a moment, she sighed and shook her head.

"Well, no, I don't hate you, I just… anyway, it doesn't matter. You probably hate me too, just like Tommy does!" Petunia wailed the last part and buried her head into Lily's chest.

Lily resumed rubbing her back, not entirely sure what to say. She had never really had boy trouble before. There was one boy in her year who continuously made fun of her, but she ignored any names he called her. She didn't have a crush on him like Petunia had on Tommy; if Lily did have a crush on someone, it would certainly be someone more mature.

With that thought, an idea formed.

"I've got a plan, Tuney."

The girl lifted her head, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "What?"

"Well, you know how I'm a witch?" Lily paused, searching her sister's face for a reaction. She half expected the girl to grow angry and throw her out of the room, but when she simply nodded, she hurriedly continued. "What if we do a spell to find you a better boy? One who is nice and loyal."

Petunia wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "You can do that?"

Lily nodded. She hated lying to her sister, but if it made her forget that horrible boy, then she'd do anything.

"Ok, hold your hands out like this." Lily held her hands out, palms facing down. When Petunia did the same, she said, "Now close your eyes."

Her sister hesitated for a moment before obeying. Lily made sure she wasn't peeking before closing her own eyes—not that it really mattered, anyway.

"Ok, now, er, wiggle your fingers. Magic, magic, in my fingers, find me a boy that—er, always lingers. Make him tall, make him—"

"—brunet. I don't want another blond," Petunia said.

Lily giggled. "Make him brunet, make him fine and… and…"

"Make him mine."

Lily opened her eyes just as Petunia did. She gave her sister a smile and wiggled her fingers, her sister doing the same.

"Now, give me a high-five and the spell is complete."

Petunia shrugged and slapped Lily's hand.

Or tried to, anyway. After a few misses, Petunia giggled. "Alright, hold still. Why is this so hard?"

She held onto Lily's hand and, with her other, made their hands connect.

Lily hugged her sister, smiling as Petunia's hands wrapped around her. "There, done. Your perfect boy will come along soon, and you can forget that Tommy."

* * *

She felt someone grasp her hand and turned to her fiance.

"You were glaring again," James whispered.

Lily took a deep breath and softened her face. She hadn't realised she was still staring at Vernon. Tommy wasn't that great of a boy, but Vernon was no improvement.

As the priest wrapped up the ceremony, Vernon grunted. Although his eyes were focused lovingly on Petunia, it was almost like he couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over so he could get to the reception.

Lily plastered a smile on her face and stood up along with the rest of the guests. She clapped as Petunia and Vernon walked back down the aisle.

When the bridesmaids walked past, however, she stopped. She hadn't noticed when they had first come in, but now, her eyes zoomed in on each girls' wrist—specifically, on Debbie's. There, glinting in the sunlight, was a pearl bracelet.

* * *

_**July 1972** _

"Shhh, Mum might hear us."

"Please, she's too busy talking the head off that salesperson by the gloves. Let's be quick, though," Petunia said.

The two girls giggled as they snuck from the women's wear department over to the jewellery display. Pressing their noses to the glass counter, they pointed to the different items encased inside.

"That one's pretty," Lily said, pointing to a large diamond choker.

Petunia looked over and sighed. "Please, Lily dear, you have such bad taste. It is way too big and looks plastic. Now that one," she pointed to a silver ring, "is pretty."

Lily wrinkled her nose at the ring, the emerald stone embedded in the top glinting at her. It was pretty and dainty, yes, but it reminded her of the jewellery the Slytherin girls often wore. Still, she and Petunia never saw eye to eye on jewellery, and she simply smiled.

Walking down the length of the counter, her eyes lit up as she spotted one particular item.

Waving Petunia over, she pointed to the pearl bracelet sitting in a velvet box. "This is classic."

When Petunia peered into the cabinet, Lily was sure her sister would sneer at it. Instead, the girl nodded. "I agree; it's simple and timeless."

Lily turned to her and smiled. "When I get married, all my bridesmaids will wear one."

Petunia peered into the window again. "Mine would too, but," she grimaced and pointed to the tiny tag attached to the item, "not for that price. Come on, Mum's probably looking for us now."

Her sister stalked off towards the clothing section, but Lily looked once last time at the pearls. One day, she would be able to make enough money of her own, and she would be able to afford the strands for her sister and friends to wear.

* * *

Lily watched as Petunia posed with her bridesmaids, their bracelets standing out against their tanned skin. She waited until the photographer finished before walking over to Petunia, her attempt to smile faltering as she realised she'd not be in any of the official photographs.

"Would you like one with—" the photographer began.

"I think the groomsmen need another portrait; their ties were crooked," Petunia said, cutting him off. Then, turning to Lily, she pursed her lips.

Debbie was lingering over the girl's shoulder, grinning.

"Congratulations, Petunia, you look beautiful," Lily said. She stepped in for a hug but thought better of it.

"Thanks."

Petunia continued to stare at her, and she looked down at her feet. There was so much she wanted to say, but at the same time, there was nothing.

"Tuney, can you make sure Marge doesn't get to dance with David? I'd make a better match height-wise," Debbie said.

Lily's head snapped up, watching as the blonde draped her arm over her sister's shoulder. Tuney was Lily's nickname for Petunia, and Lily's alone. Her hands began to shake and she balled them at her sides. It was all too much.

"Yes, well, I hope you have a great day," she said and turned on her heel.

She could see James waiting for her by the sandstone building, his expression just as stormy as she felt. She wasn't sure what had happened, but upon seeing Vernon and a few of his guests laughing nearby, she could probably guess.

"Wait."

Turning around, Lily saw Petunia snap her fingers at Debbie. The girl rolled her eyes and passed her sister a small purse. Petunia then walked over to her.

"Yes?"

Petunia fished inside the purse and pulled something out. "Here."

Lily took it, her brows furrowed together. It was a pearl bracelet, just like the ones the bridesmaids were wearing.

"Why?"

Petunia shrugged. "I had a spare."

Lily adjusted the gold clasp and slid the bracelet on. It was even more exquisite than she remembered, and she smiled up at Petunia. Her sister also had the barest hint of a smile on her face.

It didn't last too long, though, and with another shrug, she said, "Well, thanks for coming. I'll see you in the hall."

As her sister walked away, she admired the bracelet. The green-eyed monster causing havoc in her stomach disappeared, and her smile grew.

She had nothing to be jealous of; her sister was still her sister, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Year 2, Round 2.
> 
> House: Gryffindor
> 
> Year/Position: Prefect 1 (Written by a third-year stand-in)
> 
> Category: Theme
> 
> Prompt(s): 10. [Speech] "H-how long have you been standing there?"
> 
> Word count: 4962 words (according to Google docs)
> 
> In case anyone is wondering why I have Petunia as blonde and not the movie brunette, it's because she is described as 'blonde' in the books. To be honest, I actually prefer thinking of Petunia as played by Fiona Shaw, but since the Potter wiki inspired me in the first place (having looked up information for another Petunia/ Lily fic), I figured I'd stick with the Wiki/Pottermore descriptions.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas, CK (Theoreticaloptimist) and Tsu (Kurotsuba)!
> 
> This story is dedicated to Cel (CelinaRosegold) for not only being an amazing friend but as a small congratulations for getting into your dream school!


End file.
